Earth's Eclipse
by JediScully
Summary: Usagi leaves Tokyo, unable to bear the pain. When she does she finds a forgotten love of the past. Rating changed due to slight more violence. It has been so long, but I have finally updated. Chapter 9 is now up!
1. Disguise Power: Usagi leaves Tokyo!

Title: Earth's Eclipse

Title: _Earth's Eclipse_

Original start date: 2/27/00

Spoilers: It takes place after Mamoru and Usagi split in R season.

Summary: Usagi leaves Tokyo to leave behind the pain and discovers a love in her past she never knew.

Disclaimer: I take no credit whatsoever for the characters borrowed from Sailor Moon. I am merely using them for my own means. I do, however, take credit for Essence and Marcus. They are original characters created by me.

__

Earth's Eclipse

Tears streamed down her pale face. She always seemed to be crying these days. She sniffled quietly as she looked at her reflection in the mirror. Her blue eyes appeared puffy and slightly red from her crying. Her blonde hair tied in odangos hung limply around her shoulders, making her look like a melancholy 3-year old. Overall she looked like a child. The thought seemed to have some logic to her as it appeared in her mind. The others complained about how she always whined too much, and read comics or played when she should be studying. And he always looked at her like she was a kid…

Him. Her bottom lip trembled. She would give anything to have him back, but he claimed he no longer loved her. He still fought the evils of the world by her side when those times came, but besides those fleeting moments he wanted nothing to do with her. 

"I am a child," She sniffled again, remembering how many times her childish or cowardish ways had caused him or her friends unnecessary pain. "I burden them too much," she said out loud to her reflection. Somehow it seemed to reason, to agree with her statement.

"I won't hurt them anymore," She said in a determined voice as she suddenly decided what she needed to do. She gathered up what she needed hastily and threw it all into her satchel after she dumped her school books out of it. She threw in a few changes of clothes, her old stuffed bunny, her passport and some extra cash she had managed to save over the past few years after her dad had tried to stress to her the importance of having emergency money. She never thought she would need it this soon though. She also had a few savings bonds, which she tossed in too.

Lastly she put the Luna Pen in her pocket. She hadn't used it ages, but she knew it would serve her purposes if needed. She looked down at her broach, knowing what she had to do next. She took a sheet of stationary from her desk and wrote down a quick note to her friends and her parents, leaving it hanging on her mirror. Gently she removed her broach and placed it on the dresser that the mirror adjoined.

As she put it down she brushed against something. She looked over to see the star-shape made of gold. Her locket. She picked it up and opened it, the soft music flowing out of it, causing more tears to spring to her eyes with its melody. It was her locket from him. He no longer loved her anymore. The thoughts ran through her head as she threw the locket violently to the floor. Without a second thought she crushed it with her foot, killing the crystalline music.

She looked up to her reflection to see it approving of her actions somehow. Taking one last look around her room, she walked out as the locket played its few last notes in death. 

@~~~~~~

She walked to the airport at a brisk pace; her face titled downward as she mingled with the other people in the massive crowds that always seemed to choke the streets of Tokyo. She started to across the street on the crowded crosswalk, the last road that stood between her and the airport. She wasn't watching where she was going, only intent upon her destination, when she ran right into somebody. She backed up and started to apologize rapidly when the person spoke. 

"Usagi?"

Him. A sickening feeling washed over her. Why did she always bump into him? She took a deep breath to steady herself, unconsciously inhaling the scent of him. She wanted so badly to grab him, bury her face into his chest and to cry all her fears out, but she knew he would never let her. _He doesn't love you_, she reminded herself. Without looking up at him, she stepped around him and continued on her way. 

He called out after her, his voice getting louder even as she put more distance between them. He came up from behind, grabbing her by the arm and spinning her back around.

"What are you doing?"

She looked up at him, her face still holding the signs of her earlier tears and for a moment she thought she saw concern flash through his eyes. If it was ever there it disappeared quickly, returning to that neutral, cold stare he always gave her. She wrenched from her arm away from his grip and managed to get away by catching him off guard with the move. Now free, she ran off into the crowd. He followed in hot pursuit, trying to keep up and push through the endless sea of people. Knowing no one else was paying attention, she pulled out the Luna Pen. "Disguise Power," She whispered. The powers of the Pen came forth, transforming her to look like a twenty-year old woman with short black hair. She took a backward glance at him, knowing he didn't see her disguise herself. 

"Goodbye, my love," The words slipped softly from her lips as she walked away.


	2. On the Scene: Marcus and Essence appear

Thanks for all the reviews on chapter one

Thanks for all the reviews on chapter one! Sorry it took so long to get chap. 2 up. I will be writing the story from scratch from this point on, so be sure to give me feedback to encourage me to keep writing!

__

Earth's Eclipse: Chapter 2

Minako, Makato, Ami, and Raye walked over to Usagi's house to visit her at the urgings of Luna. They knew she had been depressed as of late, the recent battles and Mamoru's attitude making her feel worthless. Minako walked up to the door and knocked on it, waiting for a response. They waited a few moments, getting no answer.

"I just left her a while ago to get you guys," Luna said from her position in Ami's arms as she started to become concerned.

"Hello? Anybody home?" Makato called out. She tried the door to find it unlocked. The brunette opened it cautiously, the others following behind her. The house was dark and eerily quiet, no one seeming to be there. 

"I have a bad feeling about this," Raye muttered as she took off up the flight of stairs that led to Usagi's room, dread settling into the pit of her stomach. She flung the door open to the bedroom, hoping for anything to just find their leader safe, napping on the bed. The sight that greeted her made her gasp. Her closet and vanity were open a large amount of clothing obviously missing. Her stuffed bunny was gone from its hallowed position on her bookshelf. On her vanity laid her transformation broach, a note attached to the mirror above it. The thing that brought fear to her eyes though was her locket lying destroyed on the floor. With shaking hands, the young Shinto priestess took the note down and opened it.

The others of the group came in then, to find Raye standing there, frozen in place. She looked up at them, tears in her violet eyes, as the letter slipped from her hold, fluttering to the ground. 

"She's gone," She whispered.

@~~~~~~

Twenty-four hours later Usagi sat underneath a palm tree, looking out at the beach that lay across the road. She had caught a plane going to the first destination they had an opening on. Long Beach, California. She had used the Luna Pen one more time when she had landed and she now had light cinnamon brown hair the length of Ami's, plus green eyes instead of blue. 

The breeze stirred the night air, rustling the leaves of the palm. Tears fell down her face. It still felt right to have come here, but she wondered if her friends even missed her. She knew she missed them. She missed them terribly, but she was sure he was probably glad to be rid of her. She was starting anew, she reminded herself. That meant leaving him behind. She let a few more tears escape, then made herself stop crying. There were more important things to be thinking about now anyway. Finding a place to sleep, for one. She had used the last of her money getting the plane ticket and a bus ride from the airport to a little shopping area near the beach. There had been little traffic at this hour of night, which surprised her. She had adjusted her watch when she arrived here, looking to find it to be only 9:50 on a Sunday evening. Tokyo would still be bustling with activity at this time. A car drove by and she didn't pay it much attention until it stopped then backed up. It was then that she noticed that the car was actually a police vehicle.

"Good evening, Miss," The driver, a man, said.

"Good evening," Usagi mimicked, trying to remember English. She had been grasping it through the day, but hardly anyone had spoken to her. She knew she had said the right thing, even though she was sure it probably sounded funny to him. Speaking Japanese primarily for fourteen years would make anyone sound funny.

"How old are you ma'am?"

She wished now that she had kept up on her studies more. As she heard Ami's nagging in the back of the head she thought about how she had thought she would never actually need English. "Three?" She said at last, hoping she had remembered her numbers right.

The cop looked at her funny and she realized she was in error.

"Umm… Do you speak Japanese perchance?" She asked nervously in her native language. From the blank stare she received it was obvious he didn't.

"Come on, Miss. Let's go," The officer said as he got out of the car and opened the back passenger door for her. 

@~~~~~~~

Nathan had no idea why a young girl who spoke very little English was out by herself so close to curfew. She looked too young to drive and the stores had been closed for at least two hours at the shopping area due to the last blackout. He sadly admitted to himself that she was most likely a runaway. Of course he couldn't be sure. He didn't speak whatever language she did, and he was pretty sure one of the people at the police station would either. 

He glanced at her briefly. She looked terrified, clinging to her little backpack, her green eyes darting back and forth rapidly. _She probably thinks I'm going to arrest her_, he thought to himself as he turned down one road. He drove down the street, seeing how the girl noticed the rather large houses with huge lawns of neatly kept green grass. She acted as if she thought the whole thing was supposed to be beach. He pulled up to one of the houses and turned of the car, getting out. Leaving the girl in the car, he went into the house. "Marcus!" He yelled as he walked over to a nearby set of stairs. A boy ran out into view, stopping in front of the top stair, looking down at him.

"Yes sir?" He called out to Nathan.

"I need your help son. I have a girl in my car that speaks one of those languages you study. At least I think."

"Really?" The boy ran down the stairs and followed his dad out to the patrol car. His heart nearly froze in his chest as his gaze fell upon the girl sitting in the back seat. His dad opened the door to the car and he stooped down on his knees so he could talk to her while being face to face. He tried French first to only get a baffled expression from her. Spanish proved to have the fame result. She raised her eyebrows at Swedish and German, but seemed not to understand. Finally he tried his last language, expecting it not to work. He said hello in Japanese and her eyes lit up instantly.

She began to talk rapidly, almost too fast for him to comprehend. He told her to slow down and she did obediently, some or her nervousness seeming to leave her. He questioned her on a few things by his father's instructions and she answered them hesitantly. 

"She's a runaway," He said at last. "Supposedly since she was a young child. She grew up in Japan and the person who she had recently been living with started to treat her badly. She said she left to get away from him."

Nathan glanced at the girl. He tried to picture her living on the streets of Japan, recalling pictures from one of Marcus' textbooks. He wasn't as smart as his son was, but he was smart enough to know the girl had to be in a bad situation if she had been willing to flee from the guy who had been sheltering her. He hated to do it, but he knew what he was going to have to do. "Does she know anyone here?" He asked Marcus. "Anyone at all?"

Marcus translated for the girl and she answered him in a quiet voice. He looked back up at his father. "No, she doesn't.

He sighed at the answer. "Then I'm going to have to take her down to the station."

"No dad, please," Marcus jumped up and pleaded with his father. "If you do that they'll just send her back. She'll just end up on the streets again. She even end back up with that guy."

"Marcus…" Nathan began.

"Does anyone know you picked her up?" He cut him off.

He was quiet for a moment, having a feeling where Marcus was heading with this. "No," He said at last. 

"Then she can stay with us. We can say she is an exchange student we took into our home," He encouraged his father. 

Nathan sighed again. He looked back over at the girl who still appeared terrified; most likely because she couldn't understand a word they were saying, then back at his son who had a hopeful expression on his face. "How would we enroll her in school?" He asked after a moment. 

Marcus smiled; knowing the battle was halfway won. "You could talk to Paul," He said.

He gave his son a sour look. Paul was the principal at the local high school, who just happened to also be his closest friend. "How?" He asked. "By having him forge records?"

"Why not? He owes you for helping him out of that gambling debt."

Nathan threw his hands up in exasperation, startling the girl, but making Marcus only grin wider. "Fine," He grumbled, wondering how his son always managed to outsmart him. "I'll see what can be done, but she's going to have learn some English if you're going to pull this off."

Marcus smiled at his father. "She will," He said. Speaking rapidly in Japanese, he coaxed the girl out of the car and into the house.

Nathan gave one last sigh as she watched the two walk into the house. Muttering to himself, he got back into the car and went back out on patrol. 

@~~~~~~

Usagi walked warily into the house. The boy had only told her to come inside so she had no clue what was going on. The boy was speaking quickly in English as he brought her in and sat her down at a desk in his bedroom upstairs. She figured he had been getting ready for bed due to he was wearing a pair of flannel p.j. pants and a white shirt. She watched as he ran about the room, going in and out occasionally getting some comforters to make a pallet on the floor near his bed. Finally Usagi decided to speak up. "Could you please speak in Japanese so I could understand you?"

The boy looked up at her words. "Sorry," He said sheepily, switching languages. "My name is Marcus," He extended his hand.

"Usagi," She said as she shook his hand. He was thin with a face that seemed to have sharp, rugged angles, despite his young age. He had dark brown hair and deep blue-green eyes that seemed bottomless in their depth; plus a really rich, honey smooth voice to boot. She wondered somewhat sadly if this was how Mamoru had looked when he was younger. "What's going to happen to me?" She asked him. "Am I going to jail?" She added fearfully.

Marcus laughed. "No. You're not going to jail. Dad just picked you up because you were out past the night curfew when roaming blackouts are going on. He tries to keep everyone off the streets when they are going on. But you are not going to be turned in or anything. You can stay here if you're willing to," He sounded hopeful as he said the last sentence. "Either else you may have to go back to Japan."

Usagi's heart wrenched in her chest as she thought about her friends whom she was always letting down and the man who was her destiny but no longer loved her. No, going back was not an option. "I will stay here if I can."

He smiled at her. "Great. We'll work out the details tomorrow. But for now I was just getting ready to go sleep so I could get up to study tomorrow. But I guess I'll be teaching you instead," He grinned at her awkwardly. He started to say something else, but was stopped short as he heard the open and someone come inside.

"Marcus!" A feminine voice called up the stairs, followed by the sounds of footsteps. 

"Essence?" He said out loud, to have his question answered by a girl walking into the room. 

"Hey Marc. I just thought-" The girl stopped talking as she noticed Usagi.

Usagi was caught off guard to just have someone new barge into the room, especially dressed like she was. The girl wore a blue-based pleated, plaid skirt; a white button-down shirt that was un-tucked and had the sleeves rolled up on it. A black sweater that had the arms and almost half the torso of it cut off was pulled over the shirt, covering up just a little past her breasts. She had on fishnets and boots that bore buckles and zippers all over them. Multicolored bracelets hung on her wrists and glow in the dark necklaces dangled with silver chains around her neck. Thick, red hair was pulled up into a messy clip to stay out of her way, a strand of braided, multicolor hair hanging down on one side near her face. Usagi found it odd to see the girl also sported a pair of very conservative, black rimmed eyeglasses. She was just starting to think of how her eye color reminded her of Raye's when the red head arched an eyebrow at her.

"Why Marc, when did other girls besides me start staying in your room?"

Usagi had not understood what she said, but she saw Marcus turn red.

"This is not what it looks like. Dad found he while on patrol," He said in his defense. "She's a runaway from Japan."

Essence whistled in spite of herself. "That's pretty far to run to end up here," She smiled at him wickedly. "That still doesn't explain the fact of why she is in your room," She taunted.

He turned an even darker red. "She is going to stay with us and I will teach her English during the summer and she will enroll in school next year with us."

"Well, there's your summer vacation down the drain," She muttered at him. "Oh well!" She added cheerfully. "Not like you do anything but study with it as it is."

"At least I don't party during every day of it so all the knowledge I gained from the last year oozes out of my head," He retorted in a huff. "I bet the only reason you're even here is the blackout hit the party district and you just wanted somewhere to crash for the night."

"Hey! I don't party every day! I write and do my art too," Her mouth twitched after a small moment of silence on her part and she started to talk again quietly. "The blackout has hit the party district. I decided to go home, but dad locked me out again, and you remember what happened last time I tried to get in."

Marcus sighed, a trait he picked up from his father. He remembered the last time all to vividly. She had set off the alarm by accident and the cops had came out and tried to arrest her for breaking and entering. Nathan had been the only person able to convince the cops that she actually lived at the house. That was one of the hassles of dressing like a raver and being a child of a very upper-class man. His features softened visibly as she answered her. "Of course you can stay the night. Usagi took your normal spot though," He motioned to the pallet that Usagi had already sat down on.

"That's cool. I'll just sleep downstairs on the couch. You really need to get her an American name if she is going to stay here. People will look at her funny if you run around calling her that."

"It translates to Rabbit," He told her, laughing at the face she made as she started to walk out of the room. "Um, okay. Nice to meet you Bunny," She said to Usagi as she walked out the door. "Night Marc. Thanks," She called out behind her as she made her way downstairs.

Marcus chuckled. He actually thought Bunny might be a cute name for her, for some odd reason. 

"Who was that girl?" Usagi asked, interrupting his thoughts.

"Oh. That was Essence. I've known her since I was little. She doesn't really get along with her dad, so she hangs out over here sometimes. She's pretty cool when you get to know her."

"Oh," Was all she said in response. She lay down underneath the covers as Marcus started to talk some more. She wanted to stay awake and listen to him, to ask him questions. Before she realized it though, sleep pulled at her, and she drifted off into dream land. 

Marcus had been rambling for a few minutes before he turned around to find her asleep. He stopped mid-sentence, smiling softly at the sight of her dozing form. He got up and turned off the lights, then made his way back to the bed and lay down. "Good night, Bunny," He whispered as he closed his eyes.


	3. Raver Playground: glimpses of the past?

Thanks for all the reviews on the last chapter

Thanks for all the reviews on the last chapter. I will try to live up to all of your expectations! Oh yeah, two little author's notes: 1. The episode this story takes place after is episode 62 in the DIC episodes and 69 in the Japanese. It is in the R season and is called "Prediction of Doom" in English. If you haven't seen that episode you must watch! You don't know what you are missing! 2. I know the blackouts can't last forever in California, but for the time being they are helping along my story in some ways so just tolerate them please. 3. I don't really know that much about ravers, or underground parties because I live in a very dull town. I hope it at least sounds plausible. 4. For those who don't know, Motoki is the boy who owns the Crown Arcade, a.k.a. Andrew in the dubbed. Enjoy!

Chapter 3

The summer passed quickly for the three. Usagi, much to Essence's dismay, had decided to keep the name Bunny. Even though she kept almost everything of her past hidden from her new American comrades, they soon became close friends. Marcus was ever patient with her in her studies, diligently working with her each day to teach her English. She became a fast learner after a while, seeming to adapt to him as if they had known each other all their lives. Bunny in return for his help taught him some Japanese that had been overlooked in his formal classes. Slowly, her mind began to leave behind Tokyo. To leave behind the girl she had been there, to leave behind the man who had broke her heart.

Summer vacation had been a little longer than usual, the city deciding to wait out the blackouts until they let school commence again. As it was, Bunny had been living with Marcus for about three months now, and spoke almost fluent English. It was a week until school started when she and him, along with Essence, had decided to go out and do some clothes shopping.

"I have no idea why I came along," Marcus groaned as he sat on a chair outside of a dressing room in a trendy clothing store. 

"Because, if Bunny doesn't know the English word for something you can help her out with it," Essence shouted from her dressing room.

"Yeah, besides, I want your opinion on clothes. I need to know what American girls wear," Bunny chimed in from her own room.

Marcus groaned again. "If you take Essence away from the funky clothes she could probably tell you better than me-" He stopped talking and let out a whistle as Essence strolled out of the dressing room. 

She wore a black, see-through body hugging shirt that had a tight tank top in the color white pulled over top of it. The word 'kissable' was scrolled across the top in dark red glitter. She had on a black skirt made out heavy fabric that had a see-through layer on top that had safety pins attached to it in various designs of crosses and words. She didn't have on any pantyhose due to she had left the house in jeans, but she still looked nice with her legs showing. "What do you think?" She asked him. 

"That's a lot of safety pins," He said after a minute. 

She spun around. "You think it's too much? Is it not my style?" She sounded concerned as she turned this way and that in a mirror.

Marcus simply looked at her, secretly dumbfounded as usual, by her appearance. She was a beautiful girl, she had been the whole time he had known her, and yet she never had a boyfriend. He asked her before why she hung out with him instead of having a boyfriend. She had looked at him like he was deranged. She had told them she felt like something was in store for her, and she knew that one day the right guy would come along and win her heart. Sighing quietly to himself as she walked back into the dressing room, he thought of how he sometimes pined to be that guy who could win her heart at night. He had longed to tell her of his feelings more than once, but he knew she would only laugh at him if he ever even hinted at it. They had been friends for too long. Besides, Essence was 16 and a half, and he was only a few months past his 15th birthday. He knew when she did flirt it was always with older guys. Those kinds of thoughts used to depress him, but ever since a certain brunette had shown up in his life, his silent admiration for her had eased a little.

"I don't think this is really my style," Bunny interrupted his musings as she came out of the dressing room. It took all of Marcus' strength not to have his jaw drop to the floor. She had on a dress that made him think of heaven. It had no sleeves, save for the straps that rested on her shoulders. The top of it was done in a crinkly see-through fabric that hugged across the breasts and was layered by a solid fabric underneath. It had an empire waistline that hugged right underneath her chest with a piece of ribbon that wrapped around to the back where it was tied into an elegant bow. Little gold O's rested on the ribbon accenting the waistline. The skirt had a solid layer underneath like the top, but was finished off with a fine layer of sheen fabric that flowed freely and twirled around her as she moved. The dress stopped about mid-thigh, giving him ample viewing of her legs. 

"It looks perfect on you!" Essence said happily as she came out of the dressing room, the clothes she had chosen to purchase slung over one of her arms. She clapped her hands together in delight as Bunny did an uncertain twirl in front of her. 

Bunny frowned. "I'm not so sure. Marcus?" She looked at him, questioning him with her eyes. 

"You look gorgeous," He replied, mesmerized by the green color of her eyes. He had learned over the summer that they changed shades depending upon her mood. When she was irritated, they appeared a dark jade. When she was happy they almost appeared the color of baby grass in the morning sun. At the moment they appeared a color he had never noticed before, as if the color blue was mixing into them somehow. 

"Well, um, thank you," She said quietly. He focused on her whole face as she spoke, and he realized there was a pink tinge to her cheeks. 

"You're blushing," He said to her softly in Japanese. He knew Essence would not understand what he had said, which was why he had switched languages. 

She turned a deeper stain of crimson at his words. Becoming frazzled, she ran off back into the dressing room, unsure what to say. When she came back out in her normal clothes, Essence was standing in front of her. 

"What did he say to you?" She asked Bunny.

She craned her head around Essence to find Marcus looking around the other side of the store. "He really didn't say anything," She replied.

"Are you sure? I'll kick his butt for you, if you want me to," She answered, half sarcastically. 

"No thanks," Bunny laughed with a smile. In a lot of ways, Essence reminded her of her old friends. 

"Okay, fine. So, are you getting the dress?" 

She looked at her puzzled. "Where would I wear it to?"

"One of the clubs."

"Don't I have to be 18 and have an ID?"

Essence scoffed at her. "Please. Where I hang out, ideas are not an issue. In the Underground, no one cares about age. It's about the music and the fun. And the thrill of maybe getting caught."

"Caught?" Bunny looked at her uncertainly.

"Yeah. Most of them are considered illegal, because we like to hold them in abandoned spots, or ones that aren't really supposed to be as full as we make them. But they are always fun and cops hardly bust us."

"I'm not so sure…"

"Oh come on," Essence prodded her towards the register with the dress. "You have to check out the party scene at least once. Even Marcus has gone once. Besides, I will pay for the dress."

"But-" Bunny started frantically.

"No buts!" Essence said firmly. "I'm going to pick out some accessories real quick then I'll be back to pay for this," She said to the cashier. "You," She pointed to Bunny. "Go grab Marcus. We have some serious shopping to do to get you street worthy. Not to mention presentable enough for Marcus," She rolled her eyes as she walked off to the accessories display. 

Bunny wondered what in the world clothing would look like the Essence liked and Marcus approved of. She sometimes wondered how the two were best friends. They were such complete opposites. Bunny smiled, happy to know both of them despite how different they all were. She was the youngest out of the three at fourteen and a half, but they treated her as an equal. Essence gossiped and hung out with her, doing girl things. They even went out to lunch once a week in her Sebring convertible. Bunny did not really understand the raver/rebel streak she had going on, but she knew underneath all that was a very sensitive, creative and intelligent girl. Marcus was always there to help her on her studies. He had been able to teach her things teachers had failed at after years of trying. He was sweet and kind and always willing to go the extra mile to make sure she understood something. His help over the summer had done so well when she had went to take the placement test, she had been placed in the same grade as him for school, one grade higher than she had been at home. Outside of their teacher student relationship he was funny and smart, teaching her how to blend into American culture and helping her not to forget her old home at the same time. Sometimes at night when she laid bed and thought about things, she would get a goofy smile on her face whenever her thoughts turned to him. She knew what that feeling meant from her first crush on Motoki. Even though Bunny was weak willed on some things, she was very firm in this area. Affection was meant to be kept secret. She had been too shy when she had felt something resembling love towards Motoki, and after that was when Mamoru came into the picture…

Had she ever really had a choice with Mamoru? Her destiny seemed to have just led her to that point. She was sure she had loved him… but why did she always feel like something was missing when she was with him? Could there have really been another path for her? One that hadn't revealed itself? That feeling only grew stronger the longer she stayed in California. 

"Are you getting the dress?" Marcus asked, walking up behind her. She jumped slightly startled, and he smiled clumsily. "I didn't mean to sneak up on you," He apologized as he shoved his hands in his pockets. 

Bunny laughed quietly at his shyness. He was cute when he was uncertain. "Yes. Essence is paying for it. She wants me to wear it out to a club with her one night."

Marcus looked a little apprehensive when the words came out of her mouth. "You're going to go clubbing?" 

"Well, I…" She fidgeted nervously with the hem of the t-shirt she had on. "I would feel better if you came along with me," She said quietly in Japanese. 

He looked down at her for a moment, surprise registering on his face. "You want me to come along?" He replied in the same language.

"Of course Marcus. You're my-" She blushed slightly despite the fact that she fought it. "You're my friend. Probably the closest one I have here."

"Well, I wou-"

"God, I hate when you two do that," Essence interrupted as she walked up to the two with her bags. "It makes me feel left out." They both looked up at her, appearing embarrassed and their faces both holding the signs of blushes. "Um, you know, on second thought I think I am glad I don't know what you are talking about this time," She said. She turned her attention towards Bunny. "Did you tell Marcus?" 

"Yes. And I asked him to come along," Bunny replied. "I'm just waiting for an answer."

Marcus squirmed under being the object of both their attentions as they waited for him to talk. "I guess I will go along," He said after a moment.

"Cool," Essence said happily. "This will be so much fun. I say we go tonight after we get done shopping."

Bunny shook her head in agreement. "Better now than later."

@~~~~~~

__

The building that had been chosen as the party spot for the night was an abandoned warehouse that was a favorite of the Underground kids. They had hijacked electricity from nearby buildings and soon enough, the place had been alive with activity. Dance music blared in the large room; black lights giving a texture to the people that danced and cheered in the area. The people surrounding Marcus wore a kaleidoscope of colors and sported an array of glittery and glowing jewelry. He didn't mind the clothes or the music, what made him nervous was the stuff underage people were doing around him. Illegal stuff. Not to mention cops had a fondness for busting up these kinds of parties if they could. He was sure his father would have his hide if he ever found out he was here. 

The only reason he had come was because he didn't want to leave Essence and Bunny alone. _Well,_ he thought to himself. _Essence is a big girl, but Bunny…_He didn't know why but he had an overwhelming desire to keep her near. To watch over her. It was as if it was just second nature for him to want to be near her. He had let Essence and Bunny wander off on their own, declining Essence's offer to go meet her other friends. Now he wished he had gone. He was kind of getting bored standing here by himself. Suddenly someone came up from behind and grabbed his hands, pulling them behind his back. "Hey! What the-"

"Got him!" A female voice called out. 

Still unsure what was going on, he tried to twist out of her hold. He startled backwards slightly as another girl from the crowd jumped out in front of him and sprayed his hair with a can of hair spray. "Gotcha!" She said she ran off with the girl who had held him captive into the dancing crowd, both giggling insanely. 

"What the-" He repeated as he reached a hand up to his hair. He pulled his hand down to find traces of silver on his fingertips. "Great," He muttered. Essence seemed to appear out of nowhere from the crowd and launched herself forward, hugging him. "You're behind this, aren't you?" He asked her in an irritated tone.

She shrugged, smiling up at him. "Oh come on Marc. You needed something to make you fit in better. Besides, you look good," She said in a sweet tone as he grimaced at her. Her hair was a rainbow of spray-painted colors and she had on a t-shirt that said 'tease' on it that glowed in the dark.

"Where's Bunny?" He asked as he realized she was not standing beside them.

"Over there, getting her groove on," Essence replied, pointing. 

Marcus' gaze followed to where she was pointing to rest upon a vision. There Bunny stood, moving her body to the rhythm of the music that was coursing through everyone's veins. She had on the dress that Essence bought her, plus a pair of white-feathered wings and a glitter tattoo on her arm that said 'angel'. Her face was adorned with silver, which sparkled in the black lights when she moved. With her eyes closed she swayed in a fluid motion, her hands moving around her in hypnotizing waves as the light from glow sticks in her hands lit up the sky surrounding her. The dress, the grace with which she moved, the expression on her face… He knew he had never seen Bunny dance before, but it still felt familiar somehow. Like he watched something similar.

Bunny opened her eyes as the beat change, the new song requiring a new pace. When she looked around for Essence she found her standing near Marcus. Something in her mind clicked, made her freeze for a moment, as she saw him looking at her. Somehow his hair had got spray painted silver. The color looked familiar on him, as if it would appear normal if it were natural. She wasn't sure how, but seeing him looking at her like that… it was almost like deja vu. She caught his gaze and a second passed between them that felt like an eternity. An electrical current of un-describable emotions passed through her, then fled, leaving her with a tingling after-effect. Unsure of what had just happened, she looked away and started to dance again.

Essence had seen the moment pass between the two, though she was unsure what she had witnessed. As Bunny turned away she grabbed Marcus, tugging him towards the bar area, whining for a coke. She tried to block out the scene as a small ache formed in her chest.

@~~~~~~

Someone else had observed the scene too. A woman leaned up against a wall, dressed similar to the other party guests to blend in. She watched the silver painted boy and the redhead through her own, red-hued locks. A smile curled across her face as she felt the energy pulsing around her. "Lord Diamond will be pleased," Garnet whispered to herself. _So much energy for the Negamoon._

@~~~~~~~

Later that night, after the party, Marcus fell into bed and slept. He dreamt of a golden hair princess dancing joyfully with other girls, of her smiling at him with a warmth he had never known before. 

Bunny dreamt of a prince with hair that was dull silver, whose gaze was an intense wave of desire and whose kiss sat her soul on fire.

And Essence… dreamt of them both, and felt her heart shatter when she did.


	4. The search for Usagi: Mamoru comes to th...

AN: Okay, the last time I checked, chapter 3 never posted to the update section ;( so a lot of you probably didn't know I finished it

AN: Okay, the last time I checked, chapter 3 never posted to the update section ;( so a lot of you probably didn't know I finished it. Hopefully, this chapter will. Enjoy. This takes place a few weeks after chapter 3. Bunny, Marcus, and Essence have already started school for the year. Also, A quick lesson in Japanese in case some of the words throw you off guard: 1. Hai: yes. 2. Iya: No. 3. Gambette ne: Good luck 4. oi: hey 5. Saraba da: Good bye 6. Gomen: sorry 7. Arigato: thank you. 8. Dumo: but

Chapter 4

"Guys, we have to find Usagi soon," Makato said from her seat in small room they held their meeting in. "We can't keep up the fight without her."

"Not to mention Mamoru-san…" Minako interjected. She looked sorrowful, as did everyone else. It was after Usagi had left 3 months ago that Minako had confronted him in a rage. She knew she was usually passive, but something in her had snapped. She had threatened to kill him, and had demanded to know he could have been so detached from human emotions to break Usagi's heart like he did. It was then Mamoru had confessed the dreams. She had felt an incredible guilt since then.

Raye sighed. "He's doing everything he can to find her, we all are," She had become the leader when Usagi left. She never realized the strain they had expected their friend to carry until it had been thrust upon her own shoulders. Ever since she had become a Senshi she had felt older, but after a while she realized the part of her that had stayed young had been that way because of her leader. Now, with the present enemies pressing down upon them, she only felt tired and old. Too old to deal with it all, and too tired of being part of the violence and death. As a part of mourning, Raye had cut her hair to shoulder length. It not only conveyed sorrow in her frame, but maturity as well. Raye had become the leader everyone knew she was, but at what cost to her soul? "Ami, can you give us any news?" She asked her.

"I have moved on to search Australia with my computer for her energy signature. The last time I talked to Mamoru-san he was in London, trying to feel her there. I still think if we are going to find her, he is our best chance. He has a connection no one else does-" Ami was cut off as a phone rang.

Makato ran and picked up the phone. "Moshi-moshi? Hai," A pause. "Mamoru-san! Where are you?" The girls looked at the hopeful expression on her face, only to witness it crumple. Makato had so much faith they would find her, but each time they didn't, it only destroyed her all over again. "Hai, I understand. I will tell the others. Gambette ne, Mamoru-san. We will find her," She hung up the phone and stood there for a moment silent. "Mamoru couldn't find anything in London. He said he was going to catch a flight to New York."

They had been trying the places they thought Usagi would go to first. Of course, they had first searched the surrounding area. Nothing turned up. They started continent hopping, finding no clue of her anywhere. The only place to really look was the United States. No one really thought she would go there. Her English was terrible and she had always whined she was never going to the US so why bother with it. The girls all hoped she was there. If they didn't find her energy signature soon, the only answer Ami could come up with was that she could be…

No. No one was willing to accept that. She was not. She was safe. She was alive. She would return. If not, the world could possibly be lost to the Negamoon.

@~~~~~~

After a long flight, Mamoru's plane finally touched down in New York. He had rested on the plane, but he was exhausted. Exhausted from worrying about her, about their future, their friends. After Usagi left, Chibi-Usa took ill mysteriously and had yet to recover. She spent her time frail, in a bed at the hospital Ami's mother worked at. They group kept constant watch over her, as if afraid to lose her too. He personally held himself responsible for all the pain he had caused the girls. Minako had every right to confront him when she did.

"Usako," He whispered to himself. He did it often these days. It was like a prayer, a mantra. He hoped everyday that he could hold her in his arms again, and whisper that name to her. He realized what a fool he had been every night. He drove away the pure part of his soul. He drove away the innocence and love that was in his life. He had to find her in order to feel complete. And even if she wouldn't take him back after all that had happened, he at least needed to tell her he loved her and she had been right. She had been his destiny. But he had been too blinded by his dreams to see it. He deserved to not get her back. He deserved to have her never want him in her life again. He only prayed when he found her she would not feel the same.

He gathered his carry-on from the storage compartment above his seat and exited the plane. Mamoru had started to bring along only one bag, it made the plane tickets cheaper that way. As he walked off the boarding ramp into the reception area he looked around as he saw children reunited with their parents, wives with their husbands, and friends with old comrades. His heart sank as usual when he saw this scene. Would Usako's parents ever hug her again? Would he ever have her wrap her arms around him and bury her face into his shirt again? He missed the smell of her perfume. The cute odangos she wore her hair in. He missed the child-like joy she approached the world with. Most of all, he missed her love. Sighing, he sat his bag down in an empty waiting chair. Closing his eyes, he pushed away his melancholy thoughts and focused on his task. He had to find her, had to fix the pain he had caused.

He stretched his senses out. It was true, he knew how little power he had. But one advantage he had over the Senshi was his bond to her. He could feel her in his blood. Could feel her energy signature travel through him. When she was close enough, he could even tell what general mood she was in. Mamoru had known the whole time she was alive. That much he could tell. He wasn't sure if the Senshi believed them. He had almost lost all of their faith when Usako had disappeared. He swore he would find her for them. Bring her back to where she belonged. 

He let his mind slip out of focus, tried to stop thinking about the others, to concentrate on her. The energy that was like a ray of light in his soul. The energy his heart was wilting without. He expected not to find anything and was getting ready to give up when suddenly…

There. It was weak. As if it was hidden. A tiny ray of sunshine peaking out from a gigantic rain cloud. It was only a mere tendril, but he knew without a doubt that it was her. It had to be her. His pulse raced and his blood pounded in his ears. He ran to a pay phone and dialed a number.

@~~~~~~

Almost twenty-four hours since they had last talked to him, the phone rang at Hino Raye's house. She scrambled desperately for it, due to the fact that it was actually past the time he had called last night. "Moshi-moshi, Hai," She mumbled to the operator in a sleepy tone. "Mamoru-san, do you have any idea that it is 2:30 in the morning here?" She asked as soon as the operator had connected him. 

"Gomen nasi, Raye-san," Mamoru apologized from his end. "I had to check in."

She settled into the cushions of a chair that was seated near the phone and tucked her legs underneath her, anticipating to be let down once again. "Well, what's up?" She asked.

"I sensed her," He let out in an excited breath.

The air stopped moving in her lungs and for a moment Raye thought she was going to die of asphyxiation brought on by shock. "You what?" She croaked after her surprise wore off.

"She's in the States. I don't know where yet. It's like her energy is asleep. She's disguised or there is other energy cloaking her, but I felt it Raye. I felt it."

She ran a hair nervously through her short hair, trying rapidly to think. "Should we come to New York?" She asked him.

"Iya," He replied quickly. "Let me try to find her on my own first."

"Dumo, what if you need us?" 

"Then I will call for you. I must try on my own first," He pleaded.

Raye sighed in defeat. "Fine, but call if you need us."

"Hai." 

"And Mamoru-san?"

"Hai?"

"Arigato for all you have done," She said softly.

"Un. No problem Raye-san. Saraba da," With that the line went dead.

Raye hung up the phone and picked it back up after a moment, calling the others to let them know the news.

@~~~~~~

Bunny sat in class, trying her hardest to listen. She could understand everything the teacher was saying, she even had an idea how to do the math he was demonstrating on the board. Her problem was her trouble sleeping. Ever since the night she went out to the party with Essence and Marcus, dreams had been occurring almost every night. They weren't always the same, but they always contained the silver-haired prince with the stormy ocean eyes.

She glanced over at Marcus to see him looking as tired as she felt. She gave a small giggle, thinking how cute he looked when he was about to fall asleep on his desk.

"Miss Essence," Mr. Matthews, the math teacher from the front of the class called out.

Bunny looked over her shoulder to the back of the classroom where Essence sat. The older girl was a grade ahead of them, but since she was terrible in math she was still at sophomore level. Essence laid on her desk, out like a light. She snored lightly, unaware of her name being called. The teacher, quite irritated, walked over to her desk. Bunny prayed she heard him coming and woke up, but her friends slept on, unaware.

A ruler slammed down onto Essence's desk, sounding like a gunshot. Marcus' head whipped around at the sound of Essence shrieking in panic. 

"Huh? What? I didn't do it!" Essence yelled, disoriented, as she sat bolt upright in her chair. She looked up to see Mr. Matthews glaring at her and she calmed down a little, straightening her hair and glasses.

"This is the fifth time today, Miss Essence," Mr. Matthews said in an annoyed tone.

"'Sorry," Essence said with a yawn.

"Sorry isn't going to cut it this time. Just because your father owns one of the biggest resorts in California does not mean you get to be treated special."

Essence snapped awake with his words. "Have I ever asked to be treated special?" She practically growled in anger.

"No. But you walk in here with your hair colored obscenely, you wear your uniform with disrespect, and you never pay attention to the teachers."

"Well, first off, not all of my hair is colored. Only one tiny braid which I keep hidden under my other hair most of the time. Second off, it is way too hot for the blazers or sweaters you make us wear," She indicated the heavy wool blazer lying on the ground next to her chair that bore the school's emblem. "And I'll roll up my sleeves on my blouse if I want, because my dear rich daddy won't by me a short-sleeve shirt or even a short-sleeve sweater like the other girls get. And the safety pins in my skirt are not causing such an uproar the last time I checked." 

Mr. Matthews scowled at the jagged chain of safety pins that ran along the hem of her pleated skirt, standing out against the blue-green plaid print. "So you don't deny never paying attention to the teachers?" He asked.

"Well, I don't pay attention to you," She countered. "I don't seem to have problems with the other teachers."

Tenseness filled the room as everyone saw Mr. Matthews grow angry with her. "Get out of my class Miss Essence. You will receive an absence in my class for the day and you have detention this afternoon."

She smirked at him. "Thanks for the extended lunch," She said as she gathered up her things and left.

Bunny caught Marcus looking at her, his expression worried, as Mr. Matthews made his way to the front of the class.

@~~~~~

A figure stood watch in front of the elite high school. Even though it was a public school it was well maintained by upper class parents and the children wore uniforms like private school students did. It was quiet due to the students were still in class. Garnet had spent the last few weeks trying to pinpoint where the most energy she had sensed at the party had been coming from. There had been a few people that had been strong, but not like she had felt. She had drained them anyway, but she was still on her quest for the rich energy she had felt. That was what had brought her here.

Now that she stood in front of the school, she could feel the power radiating from it. Some people, or maybe even _someone_, contained enough energy to make her sensitive senses tingle at merely standing in front of the school. She wondered who the people were, and why ones so young have so much power.

@~~~~~~

Bunny and Marcus waited for Essence after school to get out of detention due to she was their ride home. "Why did she do that in class today?" She asked Marcus as they leaned against Essence's car.

Marcus sighed. "Essence isn't very close to her father. She's always been different than what he wanted her to be. He wanted a little living trophy he could show off to his business associates and she wanted none of it. She started to really rebel after her mother died when she was six. They've been at odds since, and they haven't been close in years. She basically just takes the allowance he gives her every month and lives the way she wants. She keeps getting the money so long as she doesn't interfere with his life. Anything besides the bare basics he refuses to provide."

"That's so sad," Bunny said, looking down at the ground. "She always seemed so detached when we would hang out and have dinner with you and your dad."

"My dad tries to make her feel welcome, but its not really the same," He said sadly.

Not sure what to say to him, she slid her hand over and grabbed a hold of one of his hands. He looked up at her baffled and she timidly smiled at him. He smiled back at her and squeezed her hand gently. "Arigato," He said softly.

"No problem," She replied in English.

"Hey guys!" A voice called out. 

They released each other's hands as Essence trotted up to them. "I'm sorry about the detention thing," She said as she threw her backpack and blazer into the trunk. "You haven't been too bored out here, have you?"

"Naw, we were okay," Marcus assured her as he climbed into the back seat of the car. 

"Is your dad going to be upset?" Bunny asked before she realized she said it.

Essence tensed for a moment. "My father doesn't care," She replied in a dark tone.

They got in the car and sat there for a few moments in silence, Bunny feeling like she was had stuck her foot in her mouth so far she could taste her shoe at the back of her throat The somber mood was interrupted as Essence started to talk. "Hey guys, have you heard about what has been happening?"

"No," Bunny replied, completely confused.

"Well, they had a t.v. on in detention that was on the news. Turns out there is something running around town that is attacking people. Draining them until they are knocked unconscious or are dead. The ones that survive are like zombies. Like they have had their life energy sapped out of them."

"Creepy," Marcus interjected.

"Yeah," Bunny replied simply. 

"The only clue they have is some of the surviving victims keep muttering 'Garnet' over and over," She said as she started up the car and backed out of the parking lot.

Bunny was silent on the way home. The news Essence had told them had cut close to the bone. Could the forces she had fought against in the life she left behind be showing up in her new home? She prayed not. She had no way to defend her friends if it was here. She gave up her lineage when she left Tokyo. Sighing softly, she got out of the car as Essence pulled up in the driveway. She wondered if she would ever be able to escape her 'destiny'.

@~~~~~~

Garnet watched as the kids cleared out of the school, narrowing her eyes. Soon, she would have the energy she need for Prince Diamond. Soon. But first, she had to be strong enough to take on the people with such amazing energy. She teleported back to her lair, preparing for her hunt for her that night. In a few more days, she would be strong enough to strike.


	5. Palace Garden: A twilight kiss

EE Chapter 5

Marcus sat alone in the kitchen, the light from the nearby stove being the only illumination in the room. The little cooking clock that was built into the stove bore the time of two a.m. He wished it was that time. Unfortunately, it was an hour behind. He sat at the small dinner table, reading one of Bunny's mangas she had loaned him. He had already read it a thousand times, but it was better than thinking about what was keeping him up. It was better than thinking about her...

He sighed. How could his mind like torturing him so much. Taunting him with visions of an un-attainable angel? Of a girl that could possibly not exist? He had gone to bed early in hopes of actually getting some sleep before school. But he had just been presented with a new dream that night and he was trying desperately to get it out of his head.

There had been a garden... plants with the colors of deep jade, lavender and silver. Strange and exotic flowers bloomed everywhere around him. He swore he could even smell them. He was dressed in an odd suit that's base was white with silver and gold accents. He could feel a cloak resting on his shoulders. He made his way through the garden and found her sitting on a wooden bench. She sat examining a dark violet flower her head tilted downward from view, her golden locks cascading to pool in the lap of her gossamer gown. She was always in the same white dress. Her hair was always in those odd buns that somehow looked graceful on her. 

She looked up at him, as if she had sensed him some way, though he had made no noise. A smile broke across her face that melted every fiber of resistance in his being. Even if he had wanted to fight it, he never would have won. That one smile made him fall in love with her all over again. She called out a name he did not recognize as his own, but she ran towards him nonetheless. He caught her in an embrace, surprised and pleased all at once to be holding her in his arms. 

"You came," She smiled at him.

"Of course," He replied. "I wanted to-"

"Shh," She scolded, placing a finger on his lips. "That can wait for a moment. There's something else I need to do first."

He was about to ask her what when she pressed her lips against his. 

This was the first dream to ever contain this action. He tried to hold himself back, but his control lasted for about two seconds. The taste of her on his lips was too much. He wrapped his arms around her tightly and devoured her, drinking in the elixir of her mouth. She moaned and pressed against him, and he let out a hoarse groan in response, trying to hold back his sounds of need and thoughts of frustration...

Suddenly he bolted awake. He was unsure what had awoken him. Part of him was grateful, the other part was furious. He panted, sweat dripping down him. 

That had been about four hours ago and he had yet to work up the nerve to try and go back to sleep. God, he could still taste her. He could still feel her pressed up against him. He sighed for the fiftieth time that night, wishing he could go back to sleep. 

"Marcus?"

He turned halfway in the chair to look at the voice that had called out to him from the doorway. Bunny stood in the archway of the kitchen, clad in an old t-shirt and a pair of boxers she had rolled twice over at the waist. The items used to belong to Marcus, but he gave them to her after he realized she didn't really have any pajamas. Her hair was slightly messy, as if she had been tossing and turning, and she looked exhausted. "What are you doing up?" He asked her.

"I should be asking you that," She replied in a sleepy tone as she pulled out a chair at the table and sat down next to him. She examined the book he was reading and looked at him for a moment. "You know, reading mangas at two in the morning might be the reason you are falling asleep in class."

"It's actually three."

She sighed dramatically despite her tiredness and snatched the book from him. "Even worse. Tell me," She looked at him intently, her green eyes focused on his face. "Why are you awake?"

He stared back at her for a moment, wondering why she was so concerned for him. Standing casually from his chair he stretched lazily, taking his time to flex his arms and legs outward. "Why don't we talk about this in the living room instead of here? This chair is starting to kill me."

"Okay," She nodded and followed him out. They settled on the well-worn, overstuffed sofa and faced one another, Marcus with one leg tucked behind the other that hung off the couch onto the floor, Bunny sitting cross-legged. "Come on, now talk," She pried, placing a hand in a kind fashion on his knee.

Normally he would have blushed, but recently things had been becoming... more friendly between them for lack of better words. Things had been different since that day they went clubbing with Essence. Sometimes he thought maybe he mistaken her actions for something more than friendship, and other times, just the way she looked at him, he was sure there had to be something mutual between them. "Would you please tell me why you are awake first?" He finally asked her.

"I guess," She muttered awkwardly. "It's not the first time actually that I have been up this late. Tonight though, I have been up for quite a few hours. You see, I have been having dreams-"

"Dreams?" He interrupted her sharply.

She blushed as if appearing embarrassed. "Yes. Silly, pointless dreams that could hold no reality whatsoever. I know they could never be true, and yet," She sighed in frustration. "They feel like they are part of me. Part of my..."

"... destiny." He finished for her. 

She simply nodded in response. 

"Bunny, may I ask what your dreams are about?" 

Bunny giggled at him. "I told you Marcus. They were silly," She replied nervously. 

Marcus reached out and placed his hand over hers, feeling how it trembled where it rested on his leg. "I need to know." 

He watched as an unsteady breath passed between her lips. "I was in a palace, in the palace's garden to be precise. It was huge, full of odd flowers of all colors and brilliant green leaves everywhere. I was sitting on a bench examining a flower when suddenly I felt a presence and I looked up..." She glanced at him to get his reaction.

He was too shocked at the moment to say anything, so he simply let her continue. 

"A man in an odd suit with silver hair stood in front of me. I jumped up and greeted him, and told him I was happy he came. I then-"

"You kissed him."

She looked at him oddly. "Yes, I did. How did you know this?"

"The flower you were looking at was a violet color. You had on a white dress. You ran up and kissed him," He said softly.

"Marcus, you're scaring me," She moved as if to get off the couch but he quickly grabbed her by the hand. 

"Bunny, I had the same dream." 

She sat back down, and shook her head at him. "That is impossible."

"How is that so impossible? There have been coincidences before."

"But... but we just couldn't have. We just..." She sighed and leaned forward, resting her head on his chest. 

Not realizing it, he reached up and ran a hand through her hair, trying to comfort her. It felt good having her close, it felt right. Essence may think of him as a little kid she would never touch, but he could feel Bunny didn't have thoughts about him like that. 

"It's impossible," She muttered, trying to ignore the thoughts in her head. She looked up as she felt Marcus shaking underneath her. What she saw made her scowl in aggravation and hit him lightly in the arm. "Why are you laughing?"

"I'm sorry Bunny. You just seem so narrow-minded, so closed off to possibilities. I never figured you for being such a skeptic."

"Oh god, stop. You sound like you're comparing me to that Scully girl off that one show you watch."

He tried his hardest to look slightly offended. "And what is so wrong with Scully?"

"Um... let's not get started on this path of discussion, because it will come to you trying to talk trash about my 'one true love'," She said in a teasing tone.

Marcus knew whom she was referring to was none other than David Duchovny. Essence and Bunny watched X-Files with him every night just to drool over the man who potrayed Fox Mulder. "Anyways, let's get back to the dreams-"

The uncomfortable look crossed her face again with the mention of their "coincidence" and she stood up off the couch quickly. "You know, I'm gonna try and go back to sleep."

"Wait," Marcus jumped off the couch and grabbed her hand once more, spinning her back around into him closely. 

She gasped, caught off guard as his hands settled on her waist. She looked up at him, several emotions passing through her eyes. Uncertainly, she rested the palms of her hands on his chest. "I still think it's impossible," She whispered. 

He was lost in the color her eyes had taken on. They almost looked like his favorite crayola color: Blue-Green. "Anything's possible," He murmured, his voice turning rougher unconsciously. 

A handful of seconds passed, staring into each other's eyes. "Marcus," She finally said after what felt like an eternity to them both.

"Yes?" He suddenly felt himself being pulled closer to her.

"I-I-" The words died in her throat. Her eyes slipped shut as she pressed her lips against his. 

_Thank you God! _Some part of his mind screamed as he pressed his lips firmly up against hers in acceptance. It was about the last rational thought he had for the duration of the embrace. 

Images started to pass through his mind, all blindingly fast, yet incredibly slow at the same time. Places, people, battles, but over and over one face. One person. Smiling. Laughing. Crying. 

Bunny couldn't decipher it all. It was all going by so quickly, but every detail of it stood out so vividly. The palace. Fights. Comrades. Him. Over and over, him. Whispering. Grinning. His eyes filled with angry tears. Then a sensation overtook her.

What felt like a shockwave of energy surged forth, pushing the two apart with a flash of light. Marcus opened his eyes to see Bunny looking back at him. With blue eyes. With blonde hair flowing down her shoulders. As he tried to absorb it all, one simple word slipped from his lips. "Serenity." 

She looked at Marcus, confused that he had said that name, and then she really looked at him. Stormy blue eyes. Dull silver hair... and suddenly it clicked. She said the name of the man that had been inhabiting her dreams. "Fane."

@~~~~~~

He felt it. He felt the energy, he felt her within it. She was flooding all his senses with her power. But what was...? Was that the power of someone else with her? Where was she? He tried to open himself fully to the power, but just as suddenly as it had started, it ended. He let out a sound of frustration. A handful of seconds only gave him a chance to interpret what general direction she was in. "Usako," He sighed. "I will find you."

@~~~~~~

She felt it too. She sat upright in the bed, feeling the energy as it passed through her. _What is that? _She thought frantically as she tried to understand what was happening. As soon as it had appeared, it disappeared. "I have no clue what that was," She muttered to herself as she laid back down uneasily in her bed. She pushed a strand of her red hair behind her ear as she closed her eyes. "But I know that I don't like it."

***

AN: So, how was this chapter? I know, it's taken forever, but please forgive me. I just got internet access back. Please review it for me. The more critique, the faster I crank out the next part. Till later, bye! 


	6. Garnet Attacks: A discovery about Essenc...

Chapter 6

They had said an awkward goodnight, promising to talk in the morning after each had had time to think. As Bunny walked down ready for school, she became nervous. How would Marcus treat her now? How would she act now that she knew Marcus had been Fane? What was going on between Marcus and her anyways? She looked up as she saw Marcus waiting for her near the door. 

He looked up at her, dark bags under his eyes. Obviously he had not been able to go back to sleep after their meeting either. _Oh joy_, Bunny thought sarcastically. _Today should be fun at school. _Not a word of greeting spoken between them, they walked out the front door and started to walk to school. 

__

"This is weird," Marcus said after a few minutes of silence. Bunny didn't answer him. "You lied to me when you first came here, didn't you?" 

"Yes," she said softly. "I had to though. You would have sent me back otherwise."

He glanced over at her as they continued to walk. "Why did you leave?"

"There was a guy. I had thought I was in love with him, and I thought he felt the same way. But he didn't. He broke up with me and wanted nothing else to do with me. I fell apart. I couldn't do anything right. I felt like I was becoming a burden to everyone around me, so I left. They are all better off without me."

He was shocked. "How can you think anyone would be better off without you?" he asked as he stopped walking for a moment to stare at her. 

Sighing, she looked at him. "You may know me from my past life Marcus, but you don't know what I was in this life before I met you. I had a job, a responsibility. And when my world crumbled I couldn't do it anymore. And people were getting hurt because of it. Should I have stayed and let more be hurt?" 

"I guess not," He started to walk again. "I have a question for you."

"Shoot." 

"What happened with our appearances last night?" 

"I've been thinking about that one. Maybe when we kissed the power flowing between us was enough to make us appear as we had known each other in our past lives." He nodded at her, seeming to accept this answer. "It may only happen when something physical is sparked between us, considering the affects faded from it after a few minutes." They lapsed into silence once more and Marcus spoke up suddenly. "Do you really think leaving was the right thing for you to do?"

"Of course," She said without hesitation. "It brought me to you."

The second after she spoke slowed down to an eternity. He reached over and grabbed her, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her close. The other free hand came up to lightly touch her brown hair and trace a finger down her cheek. "You look prettier with blonde hair," He commented softly.

She chuckled at him, her green eyes dancing with mirth. "And you look better with silver." Her light mood dissipated though as she realized what he had in mind. He leaned towards her and a whirlwind of emotions sped through her. "I want to," She said softly as his lips hovered near hers, seeking permission. "but if the reaction happens again... I don't think it is safe for us to do this in public."

He sighed and pulled away, releasing her. Time seemed to catch back up to speed as they continued on their way to school. "I remember people from the past. Are they just in the past or have they been reincarnated too?" He questioned.

"Yes, they have been. The girls of the royal court in the past were my friends in this life." 

"Then that makes..." Marcus muttered as he thought it through. "Endymion in this life Mamoru?"

Her silence on the subject gave him his answer.

@~~~~~~

Soon eno 


	7. Part two chapter six due to the upload i...

Soon enough they were at school and they went about their studies. Bunny kept drifting off from the teacher's lectures, her thoughts going back to having Marcus' lips pressed against hers. The daydream felt as real as the actual event, warm and tingling, lulling her into a fuzzy world of oblivion... She woke up with a jerk as she felt her head getting ready to have a sharp collision with her desk. She sighed as she struggled to stay awake.

Now that she knew that she had loved Fane in the past, could she really deny the love she felt for Marcus in the present? Was he not the same man, just as she was Serenity too? She felt like she had loved him for an eternity already. The memories of her love with Mamoru were starting to feel like only a minute of time in the span of her life.

She shook her head slightly, a wry smile crossing her face. Ironic. She had tried to escape her life and ran smack dab into her past. She remembered so much, and yet... parts of it were fuzzy. 

@~~~~~~

_How can there be fuzzy parts, when everything else is crystal clear? _Marcus thought in irritation to himself. He knew of Fane and Serenity, and the past they shared together. He even saw Endymion holding the girl he loved more than anything in his arms, and knew without a doubt he was the man who had broke Bunny's heart in this life. And still, a part eluded him. It felt almost as if someone was missing. Some vital part was left uncovered. 

He glanced over at Bunny, wondering if she felt the same.

@~~~~~~

"You looked kind of distracted in class," she said as she leaned up against the faithful convertible as they waited for Essence. 

"I was thinking," was his reply.

"Me too."

"Did you come to any decisions?"

She smiled at him slyly, deciding to be playful. "Maybe. How about you?"

He sighed and tilted his head upward to look at the sky as he lazily lounged against the car. "Yeah. I think I have. I think that I am glad to know what my past is, and that I am fortunate to have found you again."

Bunny nodded her head. "I agree with those."

Marcus turned to her then. "I also think we were brought back together for a reason. Maybe Endymion was meant to love you in that life. And maybe... maybe I am meant to love you in this one."

Fear and excitement coursed through her at the same time, sending goose bumps dancing on her arms. "What are you saying Marcus?"

Marcus wrapped his arms around her and dipped his face close enough to her that their noses were almost touching. He stared intensely into her eyes. "I'm saying I need you. Want you-"

"Love you." Bunny finished their mutual thought for him.

He grinned with a small chuckle. "Yes. Exactly. I love you," And the rest of his thoughts he conveyed in a deep kiss.

@~~~~~~

"God. This day has sucked," Essence muttered in irritation as she walked to the parking lot. Fell asleep in three classes due to no sleep. Got suspended for the next day after getting into an argument with Mr. Matthews and cussing at him. Not to mention she couldn't make sense of those dreams she was having.

"Damn dreams," she continued to walk, her journal held firmly in her hands. She got ready to growl out another complaint as she raised her gaze from the ground to look ahead of her. She stopped dead in her tracks at what she saw. "Wha-?" 

Kissing. They were kissing. His hand was cradling her head of soft brown hair. Her arms were wrapped around his waist. She didn't even notice as the journal dropped from her hand. Emotions flooded through her. Anger. Sorrow. Disappointment. A tear rolled down one of her cheeks as she stood frozen.

"Oh, Fane..."

Losing composure, she turned and bolted in another direction, not caring where it led her. She ran back into nearby abandoned hallway of the school and crumbled to the ground, immersed in her feelings. Her soul felt like a raw wound, screaming out in pain. 

"Yes, I feel the energy in you. Truly, you must be the main source of the great power in this area."

Essence looked up, startled, still crying. A woman stood in front of her, clad in a tight bodysuit that was a shade off of being ruby. She had hair of a similar color and eyes a dark jade color. "I'm sorry," Essence started, slightly confused as to why this woman was talking to her. "But I am not feeling alright at the moment. Maybe we can talk later or something Ms. ..."

"The name is Garnet and I think we will talk now."

Her eyes widened as it dawned on her. In an instant she was scrambling to her feet, running in the opposite direction. "Someone help!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. 

"Must we do this the hard way?" Garnet said as she took off after her.

@~~~~~~

"Someone help!" 

The couple pulled apart at the yell.

"That sounded like Essence." Marcus said worriedly.

"Come on," said Bunny, running in the direction of the screams. Dread started to build up inside of her. What were they going to do? She could not summon her powers anymore due to she had left her broach in Japan. They came into the hallway to find Essence and a woman dressed in red struggling on the floor. Essence was screaming, and then the woman hit her, knocking her unconscious. She placed her hands on her chest in a manner that Bunny knew she planned to drain her of her energy. Suddenly the woman was thrown backwards from the younger girl. A purple aura radiated around Essence as she raised off the ground. Her eyes opened as a symbol appeared like purple flames on her forehead. 

"Such power," gasped the woman with a mixture of awe and shock. 

"Song Essence Cascade!" Essence yelled as she raised her arms as if in a trance. Energy danced on her fingers and suddenly a bolt of purple light was emitted from her. The woman barely dodged the attack as it incinerated the wall a couple of yards behind her. 

"Looks like I've underestimated her," Garnet said out loud. She looked at Essence one more time and then spared a glance at Bunny and Marcus. "I will have your power." With that, she disappeared from sight. 

Essence floated for a moment longer, still seeming to be in battle mode. Slowly, the glow around her faded and her eyes slipped shut.

"Essence!" Marcus shouted as he reached her just in time to catch her exhausted form as she collapsed into his arms. 

She managed to crack her eyes open for a second and looked up at him disoriented. "Fane...?" She asked in a weak whisper before she passed out again, going limp in his arms. 

Bunny stared at her, dumbfounded. Everything had just been turned upside down once more. 


	8. Blackout dream: Memories return (chapter...

Chapter 7

"We have to get out of here quickly," Bunny urged as Marcus picked up their fallen friend. He simply nodded and they took off, carrying Essence to the car. As they ran, Bunny spotted a book laying on the ground. Swiftly she picked it up and caught up to Marcus who was laying Essence into the backseat of the convertible. 

He fumbled around in the girl's purse and found her car keys while Bunny got into the passenger side of the front seat. "Where are we going to go?" She asked him anxiously. 

"I'm not sure," he replied as he hopped behind the wheel. "A hospital?"

"We can't do that. We need somewhere we can take her to rest. She will be okay if no one disturbs her."

"Then we will go to her house," He said as he maneuvered the car out of the parking lot. "Her dad is only home on the weekends."

Bunny clutched the book on her lap as Marcus drove; feeling like her happy life was crumbling around her.

@~~~~~~

The dreams were impossible to escape these days. Even with having blacked out from exhaustion, could she not escape them. Rather, it seemed her fatigue made them even harder to run away from. 

She always felt self-aware in her dreams. As if she was watching a movie. The dreams that had been pursuing her had only been halfway successful to this point. Every glimpse, every image she saw making her feel more and more that she didn't want to know what they were trying to tell her. And it seemed to her, as everything had faded to dark when Marcus had caught her, that her mind was determined to make her see the whole movie now.

She could see a girl that was no doubt her, talking to an older lady. The woman was dressed rather plainly and in a simple brown dress of what looked like a homespun fabric. Essence saw herself dressed in a pair of pants made out of some rugged material with a blue shirt on that exposed nothing of her form. The only thing she agreed with in the ensemble was the leather boots she wore.

"Kali, it is time you know the truth," The woman said to her other self. "You need to know about your destiny."

The girl named Kali looked at her eagerly. "I've waited for this day for so long. Please Nerida, tell me who my mother is."

The woman sighed, as if the truth saddened her deeply. "Your mother is a great woman, know that first. She loved you deeply and hated giving you up, but had to do so. She had to do it so you could be safe."

"What do you mean?" The girl looked at her confused.

"Your mother Kali... is the queen. You are her only child."

The younger woman now looked upset. "Here I thought you were going to tell me the truth! Everyone knows that Endymion is the only child of the queen."

"You're wrong child," Nerida shook her head at her. "I was the midwife to your mother. As the day grew closer to you being born, I saw sadness in your mother's eyes. She told me she knew you would be a girl. And with your birth, you would inherit the powers to be the guardian of our planet. I knew what she spoke was true. All the other daughters of the planets held the guardian powers. But she also knew something I didn't. She knew that if you were to be raised as the guardian, that there would come a day when you were put in danger-" The woman paused for a moment. "Everyone knows the queen does have some psychic ability. But when she confided to me she had a vision of you dying, I knew what pain she was going through.

"On the day you were born, I let no one else into the room, not even the king. And when you came out a girl, your mother cried. I told her I would save you. Wrapping you in a blanket, I told the king you were very sick, and I needed to treat you in my home. He asked if you were the savior. I lied to the king and told him you were a boy. The king cared not what I did with you after that. I took you home and brought back to the queen a little boy that had been born in my village and was unwanted. The boy was named Endymion. It was the first time in centuries that a queen had born a boy and not a girl. She gave him the love she could not give you. The king eventually accepted him, saying that maybe your mother was meant to bless our kingdom with two children. And as you know, Endymion remains known as her only child."

Kali stared at her in shock. "So you raised me, knowing I was the guardian. The princess to the kingdom of Earth?" She paused a moment. "Is that why I have always felt different?"

"Yes. The power inside you is strong. Maybe now that you know the truth, you won't feel such an outcast."

"How can you say that?" She said, upset. "Now that I know the truth, I cannot deny what I am. I must go to the kingdom. I must serve as a senshi."

The woman looked crestfallen. "Your mother knew that if you learned the truth... that you would walk into your destiny. I hoped you wouldn't. I can't stop you though."

She hugged the woman close to her. "You could not shelter me forever Nerida. But I am grateful for having known you. I will not let that vision of my mother's come true..."

The image of Kali and Nerida hugging faded and in its place was a sight that awed Essence. She saw herself standing in a large audience chamber of what she knew had to be the palace of the royal family. Three people sat in the front of the room on an elevated platform, lounging in thrones. The one on the left was an older looking man with dark hair that was starting to show hints of gray. He held himself proudly, and the crown resting on his head gave him an air of being unapproachable. 

The person in the middle was the young man Kali knew to be Endymion. The boy that she knew could only be a few months older than herself at the most had jet-black hair and hypnotizing eyes. It was well known that many girls had fallen in love with him on sight. He wore dark blue armor and the way he postured in the chair made him appear to be resentful of having to be inside. She knew the young prince had a fondness for sword fighting and hunting. It took all her strength not to blush as he gave her an intrigued gaze.

The last person seated on the other side grabbed both the attention of Kali and Essence. Though one could tell she would not be considered a young beauty, she carried herself with an inner nobility that resonated throughout her. Her long red hair hung in soft cascades around her face and a simple, small crown sat above her brow. The woman looked at Kali with sapphire colored eyes and Essence felt her heart ache. Her mother.

"Are you the girl that has sought audience with us?" King Barden addressed her.

"Yes, I am."

"Why do you come before us?"

"My name is Kali, and ever since I was young, I have known I was different. I know-" She faltered for a second, knowing what she was about to say was going to throw the royal court into an uproar around her. "I know I am the guardian of Earth."

A gasp tore through the gathered people and she watched as Endymion seemed to become interested in her. She glanced over at queen Raina and found a troubled expression on her face.

"This is complete nonsense! Guards!" Barden bellowed. "Seize her!"

"No! Wait!" Raina yelled out suddenly, raising off her throne. The king looked over at her, now stripped of his power that she had spoken. The queen was always the one that held the true power. "Guards, clear the court out of the auditorium. And when you have, post yourselves outside the door until I summon you back."

The guards reluctantly cleared out the unruly group of people and excused themselves from the room. Once alone, the group seemed to become equals.

"What is this about Raina?" The king demanded of his wife.

Everyone turned to find the queen pale and staring at Kali. "Why did you have to come?" She asked the girl weakly.

"Because Nerida told me the truth. I cannot deny who I am," She felt mixed emotions towards the woman that had gave birth to her. She had set her free and abandoned her all at once. Part of her wanted to reach out at her, another part was bitter.

"Would you like to tell him, or should I?" She said to Raina in a testing tone.

A look of distress crossed through Raina's eyes. Endymion worriedly put a hand on her arm to try and comfort her. "Whatever you have to share with us, please do. I would rather you not string this out and make my mother upset," He said to her in a dark voice.

"I am queen Raina's daughter."

"You lie!" Barden was down off the dais in an instant and had grabbed the girl up by her shirt. "Your words are lies and treachery!" 

Endymion quickly sprang off the platform and snatched the girl from his father's hold. He gave a small grin as a blush covered her cheeks while he made sure she was all right. 

"Don't harm her," Raina's voice held threat in it. She sighed softly as everyone's attention turned back to her. "Yes," she whispered, almost as if to herself. "Yes. Kali is my own."

"But-" Barden was flabbergasted. "You have only been with child once."

"It's not that hard to figure out," Endymion said icily. "Raina had the midwife switch children when Kali was born." He turned away from his 'mother', his face still slightly visible by Kali. "I was just a cheap replacement."

"Please don't speak that way!" Pain was etched into her words. "I love you like you are my own son!"

He turned to her then. "But the truth is I am not. So what shall come of me now that your husband knows that I am not royal blood. Will the crown be passed onto Kali?"

"I don't want to be royalty." She said timidly. Endymion turned and regarded her with surprise. "Endymion, the last thing I want is to steal whom you've grown up being. I simply want to serve as a senshi."

"What would we tell people?" Barden said in confusion.

"I don't know. Think up some story to explain how I got here. But, I have thought that-"

"The easiest way for you to fit in would be to find some place for you," Raina said calmly. She pulled on a rope next to her chair, which signaled the guards with a chime. "Guards, let the court back in."

"Um... I don't think we were finished talking," Endymion said as both him and Barden stepped back onto the platform and sat down.

"Kali, if you believe yourself to be noble and powerful enough to be a guardian of Earth, you must prove yourself," The queen said, addressing everyone with her words. "You will do this by being the royal bodyguard to prince Endymion."

The scene faded once again, and this time reappeared at what looked like to be a tavern. Evidently some time had passed. Kali and Endymion both appeared older to her now, as they sat exchanging jokes and downing ale at a wooden table. There also seemed to be something else different between them. 

"I want you to be the first to know," Endymion said suddenly. 

Kali looked at him warily. It was rare for her prince to be serious. "What's wrong?"

"My parents... have found a suitable princess for me. They intend for us to wed and unite our kingdoms."

Essence could tell this news definitely took a toll on the girl, but she tried to hide it. "Who is she?"

"Serenity, of the Moon kingdom."

"Lucky girl," Kali said softly.

He gazed at her intensely. "What did you just-" The wind was knocked out of him abruptly as he was shoved violently to the floor by a man.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" Kali flared at the man that had thrown Endymion to the floor.

The man sat down at their table and patted his lap as an invitation to her, ignoring the prince as he got up. Kali could smell how he reeked of alcohol. "I decided this guy was in the way of me having a drink with a beautiful lady and decided to remove him."

"That guy you decided to remove is the prince."

"So? Calm down. Why don't you sit your pretty self down on my lap and have a drink with me?" 

"Why you-" Endymion, outraged, started to advance on the man. Kali let out a sound of outrage as the man turned around and punched her prince in the face. Endymion sprawled to the floor once more, his hand not hiding the blood erupting from his busted lip very well. 

"You just made a huge mistake pal," Kali growled as she picked up her staff and stood. 

"Oh please, what are you going to do to me? You're a woman," The man leered at her. 

Purple energy visibly began to crackle on one of her hands. "In case you failed to notice, I am Endymion's bodyguard. Not to mention a senshi."

The man advanced on her quickly. Kali decided to give the creep a taste of his own medicine. She delivered a wicked right hook and sent him crashing onto the floor unconscious. The energy left a large burn across his face. Some men had jumped up to try and defend their comrade, but after looking at him thought better of it. Ignoring the crowd gathering around the fallen brute, she helped Endymion up. Tossing some coins on the table, she then led him out of the tavern. 

"Are you okay?" She asked him worriedly as she settled him down against an outside wall to rest for a moment. She crouched down next to him and reached out to examine his face, but he flinched away with her touch, cussing as he did so. She ripped a piece of fabric off her short skirt and used it to dab away the blood. "I'm sorry. If I had been doing my job rather than drinking with you, that idiot never would have hit you."

"Don't say that. I invited you to have the drink." He grabbed her hand, stopping her from fussing over him for a moment, staring intently into her violet eyes. "I don't want to marry her," He said seriously.

Kali scoffed at him. "You're royalty Endymion. It's expected of you to marry."

"But shouldn't I get a say in it?"

"And what would you say?"

He tugged her hand lightly, deliberately making her lose her balance. With a small yelp she fell from her crouch to be leaned up against the prince. She gave him a dirty look while he chuckled at her. Her glare turned to an embarrassed blush as one of his arms wrapped around her waist. "I would tell them you are the only woman I will ever love."

"Endymion," She sighed as he kissed her. 

@~~~~~~

"You think she will wake up soon?" 

"Hopefully. Her defense mechanism must have kicked in when she was put in danger, but I think the surge of power exhausted her. Using your power takes lots of control and energy. It's twice as draining when you don't summon it properly," Bunny explained as Marcus sat next to Essence's bed. She still gripped the journal in her lap, part of her knowing it contained something important. 

"She called me Fane," Marcus stated, interrupting Bunny's thoughts. "How could she know?"

"I'm not sure," Bunny replied as she opened up the journal. She flipped through the pages covered in different colors of ink and stopped on a section of pages that contained silver writing. The date at the top was from about three weeks ago. She began to read:

_There was some time for us to explore the grounds before the official greeting ceremony was to start. We walked side by side in the corridors with people in them, but when no one was in sight, he reached for my hand and would not release it. We wandered into the gardens, thinking we might be able to steal a few more moments alone. My prince led me through one of the many winding paths of the enormous garden, enjoying the little time we had left together. We were getting ready to round a turn into a clearing when suddenly we heard voices. Cautiously, we peeked around the corner, hidden by a statue. There was a wooden bench in the clearing, and laying on it was a discarded purple blossom. A girl in a white gown hugged a man dressed clothing that looked like members of the royal court wore. _

"You came," The girl said with a smile as she pulled away. She had long blonde hair and blue eyes. 

"Of course," Replied the silver haired man she spoke to. "I wanted to-"

"Shh," She quieted him. "That can wait for a moment. There's something else I need to do first." She then leaned forward and kissed the boy she spoke with, who eagerly responded. 

"Well, it seems like you are not the only one with a secret love, Endymion," Kali said as they watched the couple embrace.

Bunny dropped the book in shock. _Endymion. Endymion. _The word kept swirling through her head. He had saw. She had saw. Kali. She knew that name.

"Bunny, are you okay?" Marcus knelt in front of her concerned, trying to get her attention. 

"Kali," She said softly. "I remember now. That fuzzy part. She is Kali. The guardian of the Earth. And..." Her voice cracked slightly as she suddenly jerked her head up to look at Essence's still form on the bed. "She's the first love of Endymion." 

@~~~~~~

There had been another surge of power. Not the same power as he had felt before, but it was too much of a coincidence to ignore it. He fidgeted impatiently as he waited in line for another plane ticket. He had searched halfway across the states for and in while delayed over in Kentucky he now felt another clue. 

"Can I help you?" The lady asked as his turn came up at the counter. 

"Yes. I need a ticket for California."

"Where precisely?"

"Which place do you have that's leaving a soon as possible?"

The woman tapped on her keyboard for a moment and looked back up at him. "There is a flight to Long Beach in 3 hours sir."

"That will work fine," Mamoru said as he paid for the ticket.


	9. Afternoon Java: An accidental meeting (c...

Chapter 8

Marcus called his dad and let him know that both him and Bunny intended to stay the night at Essence's to study for the evening. It was a flimsy cover up, but his dad gave his permission with no questions asked.

She slept on through the night, not awakening once. The morning arrived and yet she still did not stir. Bunny sighed. She was starting to doubt herself on not having taken her to a doctor. She watched as Marcus walked over to Essence's closet and pulled out a clean school uniform and tossed it at her. "What is this for?" She questioned.

"Go take a shower real quick and change into that. It is a school day after all. There is no point in both of us missing school. I will stay with her."

Bunny started to protest, but stopped as he walked up and kissed her lightly on the lips. "She's my best friend Bunny. I won't let anything happen to her."

She grumbled in defeat and rested her head on his chest for a moment as he ran his fingers though her short hair. After one more kiss she left him to go get ready for school. 

She came out to still find no change in her friend. Marcus decided to give her a ride to school. As he pulled up in a parking spot to drop her off, Mr. Matthews spotted them. "You better hurry or you will be late to class," He remarked to both of them in a clipped tone.

Marcus cursed under his breath as Bunny got out of the car. "Great. Now I have to show up to his class or he will report me as skipping."

"She should be okay if she stays like she is."

"I guess she'll have to be," Marcus replied in irritation as he got of the car and rummaged in the trunk for an extra uniform he kept there in case of emergencies. "I'll leave at lunch and go back to the house, then come back and get you after school. Agreed?"

"Sounds like the best plan under the circumstances."

@~~~~~~

"It's kind of sickening, isn't it?" 

Kali turned and glanced over at the man that was speaking to her. She was surprised to find the man her and Endymion had witnessed embracing Serenity to be standing next to her. He was slightly taller than her and was dressed formally as was called by the occasion. Kali opted to still wear her fuku even though she had been invited to wear a dress. The Ball was boring her to death, but the man seemed to have more patience for it than she did. 

She looked him briefly in the eyes as he offered her a glass of champagne and she accepted. His ocean eyes were the only part of him that even hinted at how little he wanted to be here. He looked out onto the dance floor where they could both view Endymion and Serenity dancing to the music the royal band played. There was her prince, with his arms wrapped around the princess of the man that stood next to her.

"It feels like just yesterday..." He sighed and dipped his head slightly, dull silver hair hiding his eyes from view. "That nothing in the world could have taken her away from me."

Kali took a sip of her drink. She knew exactly how the young member of the court felt. Fane was much in the same position as she was. Not royalty, but closely involved in it. Sadly, both of their relationships had been revealed, and since the engagement had been announced, neither of them had been allowed alone with their now former loves. Kali was still Endymion's personal bodyguard, but another guard now flanked her, as if she was losing her abilities to protect him. Fane had been an advisor to the Queen and was now not allowed to be around Serenity unless she was present.

Somehow it seemed suiting to be standing next to the handsome man that had loved the beautiful princess now engaged to her own prince. "I feel like we've both been jilted," she responded as she watched Endymion chuckle in the charming way he used to when playing with her. The couple smiled at each other lovingly and Kali felt another part of her sting in bitterness.

"Do you really think it was destiny for them to be together?" Fane asked after he sipped some more of his drink. 

"I don't know, honestly," She replied with a shrug. "If they were meant to end up together, I can't help but wonder what that means is supposed to happen to us."

He chuckled in a rough tone, surprisingly smooth to her in a way. "True. Maybe we are meant to be alone for the rest of eternity?" He joked.

Kali shrugged once more. "It could be worse. Maybe we are meant to end up together." Kali laughed out loud as Fane tried to choke on his champagne, managing to catch the attention of both Serenity and Endymion who were standing a few feet away. Quieting down to a low giggle, she tried to pat Fane on the back and ignore Endymion's glare at the same time. She could see the couple advancing over and decided quickly to take Fane out onto a balcony to get some fresh air. 

She continued to laugh at him outside as he tried to regain his composure. "Why are we out here?" He asked her in irritation.

"To avoid the wrath of prince Endymion."

He raised an eyebrow at her skeptically. "Did we do something to incur it?"

"We looked like we were having fun, that was enough." 

"Ah. The jealous type." 

Kali watched as her prince tried to make his way over to her, but was blocked by a court member wanting to make small talk with the happy couple. Shooting one last glance at her, he seemed to forget about her once more. Feeling rejected, she turned her attention back to Fane. The two settled down onto a bench and looked up at the night sky, the Earth in full splendor among the stars. "It's so odd," She muttered, almost as if to herself. "I'm so used to seeing the moon where the Earth is."

"I'm sure it would seem odd to me to see the moon from the Earth," Fane commented. "I guess we get so used to having things certain ways that to see them any other way feels unnatural to us."

"Like seeing Endymion and Serenity together."

"Did you love him?"

Sighing, she looked over at him. "Love? How do you know if you love someone?"

He started to reply, but paused for a moment. "I used to think I knew. But wouldn't I be fighting to keep Serenity if I love her?"

"Maybe you just know the effort would be in vain."

"Maybe we don't get to decide whom we love. Maybe our hearts decide..."

"Maybe it's destiny?" She finished for him.

Fane sighed. "I don't want to believe in destiny. But maybe so. What if we aren't in control of who we get to love? For the kingdom's sake, look at them!" His voice raised in a tide of emotion as he stood and pointed into the ballroom. Kali looked at where his finger led her eyes, to find Endymion and Serenity frozen in a kiss on the dance floor. In only a week they had already forgotten them. 

"It is sickening how fast one can fall in and out of love," she whispered, fighting back the tears. 

Essence didn't want to see anymore, and yet the dreams continued.

@~~~~~~

Marcus practically bolted into her bedroom as soon as he made it to the house, only to find her still in her unbreakable spell of sleep. He sighed and made his way over to her, sitting down next to her on her bed. Sweat drenched her hair and he could see that her shirt was starting to get wet also. Every fiber in his being cried out to see her like this, and yet... how could he still feel this way when he loved Bunny? 

"I wish I could help somehow," He said softly, feeling totally helpless. She laid expressionless, and still he knew somehow that something was wrong. As if she was having a nightmare. He leaned closer and brushed back a fire hued strand of hair back from her face. "What are you dreaming about?" Slipped out in a tender tone from his lips. His hand slid down her cheek and she suddenly flinched, as if burned.

Anticipation, excitement and panic all filled him at once as he called out her name. She opened her eyes and regarded him as if in a daze. "Fane...?" She asked in a weak voice. He didn't say anything as she seemed to study him. "No," She said after a moment. "Marcus. Yet Fane nonetheless." 

"How did you know that?" Marcus asked her as she sat up unsteadily. A moment passed as the two regarded each other. 

"You don't remember, do you?"

"Remember what?" He replied, puzzled. "I know that you knew Endymion, but I don't remember you."

She jumped up from the bed and stalked over to her closet, catching him off guard. He watched, unable to protest, as she stripped off her nightclothes and put on a skirt and a t-shirt. "No- wait. You can't go out," He said as he came out of his daze as she put on her boots and grabbed her journal off the floor.

"I'm sorry Marcus, but for once I don't give a damn what you say," She spun on her heel to leave the room when he called out to her. 

"Why are you upset at me? Is there something about the past that I should know?"

"You don't remember," she repeated, not bothering to face him. "I'm not going to be the one to tell you." Before another word was spoken, she fled from the room. 

@~~~~~~

Mamoru had arrived in Long Beach last night and had rented a hotel room in the town while trying to decide his next move. He didn't know it when he had been buying the ticket, but it was a stroke of luck that the town he had chosen seemed to be soaked in the power he felt. There was definitely something her that had drawn to his spot. Something vital to him. 

He made his way out of the hotel to try and find something to eat. A little place was open near were he was staying and he wandered in, hoping to order some lunch. He was amused to find the place was a restaurant/ coffee shop that had an entertainment stage set up to encourage people to express themselves. He asked the waitress about it and she said the often held poetry readings, band sessions and skits there. Sometimes they even had karaoke contests or just open mike day. 

Mamoru was impressed to say the least that such a little place could offer so much to the community. He was about to place his order when the waitress saw someone else walk in and turned to greet them.

"Hey Essence," The waitress called out happily to the girl that walked in with a purpose with her stride and sat down at a tiny corner table. She simply nodded at the waitress in return, glanced briefly at Mamoru and opened the book in her hand. 

He muttered his order to the waitress and turned once more to look at the girl. Limp red hair hung around her face, looking damp. Elegant black frame glasses perched on a small nose, doing nothing to hide the violet color of her eyes. She was dressed rather plainly in a black shirt and skirt, the outfit seeming to be put together in a rush. She had a pen out and he could tell whatever she was writing about in the book must have been important due to she wrote very quickly. Every once in a while she would pause, the pen either tapping on the corner of her page or being raised to her lips where she would suck on the end. He stared in fascination as the end of the pen disappeared beyond her lips to, no doubt, be twirled by her tongue. 

"Can I ask who that girl is?" Mamoru questioned the woman as she brought his food.

"Her name is Essence. She's a regular that comes in a least once a week to sing or read her poetry or stories."

He thanked her and turned to his meal as she left him to eat. He looked up from his food as the girl made her way to the stage. Normally he would not be so intrigued by a stranger, but something was so familiar about her.

@~~~~~~

Essence sat writing in her book, not really noticing her surroundings too much. She knew she would be safe from Bunny and Marcus here, due to this was her secret spot and she had never once mentioned it. Besides, there was too many things going through her head for her to really be focused on the outside. She wrote down her dreams, which she now knew to be her past. After a couple of minutes she paused, flipping over to a clean sheet as she nibbled on her pen for a second. She began writing something that looked like a math formula on the paper.

Bunny=Serenity

Marcus=Fane

Essence=Kali

?=Endymion

Serenity+Fane= 1st love

Endymion+Kali=1st love

Serenity+Endymion=arranged marriage

Kali+Fane=2nd love

Bunny+Marcus=?

Essence+Marcus=?

Bunny+?=?

Essence+?=?

She had the past figured out, but pieces of the present were missing. Like what exactly was going on between Marcus and Bunny. How did she feel about Marcus? And most importantly, who was Endymion now? If the three of them had been reincarnated, surely he had been too. Wasn't he supposed to be Bunny's destiny? Or someone's? It irritated her not to know his name, as if simply by knowing it would lead her right to him. But she thought for a moment of what would she do when she found him. _Hi. You were my first love in my past life, but now I am in love with a guy I fell for after you, but he is in love with the girl you hooked up with after me and I was wondering if maybe we were truly meant to be together? _She imagined herself saying to him. Laughing softly, she realized how stupid that sounded. How little sense it made. Then again, nothing really made sense. Her heart was aching over Marcus for the love she had for him now and the love she had found in him after Endymion had been wed to Serenity. On the other hand, every memory, every emotion of what it had been like to love Endymion had been awakened in her mind. It was true that Fane had been the one she loved in the end in the past, but had that been destiny? Or had her heart chosen? And if she had chose, could she not choose Endymion in this life?

Sighing, she closed the book and left it on the table and made her way over to the stage. She was a regular at "The Java" and so she didn't have to ask if she could use the stage. There was a couple of people eating lunch and drinking coffee in the small place, including the guy she had seen one of the waitress serving earlier. He looked as if he wasn't a local and he stared at her as if more interested in her than he was in his lunch. His eyes passed over her and for a moment she had a strange deja vu of trying not to blush as if he had done it before. She made her way over to the cd player and dug out a cd that was hers, but she left it here so some of her friends could use it on karaoke nights. 

She popped the cd in and it selected a song, readying herself by the mike. Piano music filled the air, with a few other instruments that sounded electronic. She had burned the cd off her computer of different songs she liked, but without the words. As the melody continued to play, she began to sing:

"I still recall the taste of your tears," She didn't look at any of the customers, and yet knew that everyone had paused to listen to her sing. She continued, cradling the mike close to her mouth. "Echoing your voice just like the ringing in my ears. /My favorite dreams of you still wash ashore./ Scraping through my head 'till I don't want to sleep anymore"

She sung it deeply, letting her misery filter into her voice. She was so confused, so lost. She didn't know anything else at the moment but the pain inside and the words she had drilled into her head. "Come on tell me./ Make this all go away./ You make this all go away./ I'm down to just one thing./ And I'm starting to scare myself./ Make this all go away./ You make this all go way./ I just want something./ I just want something I can never have. 

"You always were the one to show me how./ Back then I couldn't do the things that I can do now./ This is slowly taking me apart./ Grey would be the color if I had a heart./ I just want something I can never have."

One of her hands snaked into her hair, twisting and giving it a painful tug, more of her sorrow sinking in deeper. She knew that someone out there would find this a beautiful display of emotions, just like everyone else in the room probably thought she was losing it. "In this place it seems like such a shame./ Though it all looks different now, I know it's still the same./ Everywhere I look you're all I see./ Just a fading fucking reminder of who I used to be." 

She looked up to her audience as she began to wail out the chorus, finding the stranger staring at her once more.... and suddenly he seemed familiar. The words felt perfect as she sang them, as if she had said something similar to him once before. "Come on tell me./ Make this all go away./ You make this all go away./ I'm down to just one thing./And I'm starting to scare myself./ Make this all go away./ You make this all go away./ I just want something./ I just want something I can never have."   
His eyes had grown darker, as if he had recognized there was a connection between them too. Maybe he heard the same secret meaning in the song that she did.

"Think I know what you meant./ That night on my bed./ Still picking at this scab./   
I wish you were dead."

She opted not to sing the last two lines of the song and rather just let them fade out. Breaking the hypnotizing gaze between them as the room was stripped of the music; she replaced the mike, turned off the cd player, and started to make her way over to him.

@~~~~~~

Mamoru was enchanted by her song. He knew she probably didn't write it, but with the way she sung it, he felt it was very personal to her. Somehow, it felt as if the words she ground out in such a pain filled voice held memories of his past. As if they were shadows of distant events. _Still recall the taste of your tears. _and _I just want something I can never had. _made odd pictures dance fleetingly through his head, which he barely managed to grasp a hold of before they disappeared. Kissing a girl as they both cried. The same girl crying out for him to stay. He could not make out her face clearly as he became immersed in the song, but suddenly as she looked up to the audience, it all came into focus. The look of unbearable hurt was etched across her face again as she called out to him with the chorus. All the words she sung opened up a floodgate, letting the tides of his past overtake him and engulf his mind. He remembered now. He knew who she was. She looked as if she had a good idea of who he was too, and as she finished the song she made his way over to him. The world faded away except for the girl from the past walking towards his table.

AN: Welp; there is chapter 8. I hope everyone likes this one. I know the song was kind of depressing that I used, but I figured it would make a good amount of sense once everything is revealed. BTW, the song was "Something I Can Never Have" By Nine Inch Nails. Where ever I had a / in the song was where that line in the song ended. Besides that, hoped you enjoyed it and I will update again as soon as possible. Please review!! Thanks and bye!! :::waves happily from her desk:::   
  
  



	10. Lovers Embrace: A reunion (chapter 9)

Chapter 9

Opening Author's notes: I want you all to know that I have been busy and without internet access for a while, thus the delay. Be assured though, I did not forget about this little story. Also, I haven't included it before, but when I think of the name Kali, I think it should be pronounced "Kah-lee". You know, just so it has some exotic flare to it. I try to make most stuff that way :) But pronounce it however you want. Now, on with the story! 

"This is a nice room, Essence commented as she stood near the window in Mamoru's hotel room. He leaned against the door, looking at her. They hadn't really said much at the restaurant. Except for him suddenly asking for her to come to his room. Now that they were alone, he hoped he could think straight. 

He remembered her now. Hazily. Bits and pieces swirled in his mind, but he could not doubt it. Somehow, he knew her. He was not sure how he had managed to run into her. Part of him thought that maybe he had been meant to. Maybe this had been planned all along on the cosmic scale of destiny. 

She turned around from her looking out the window to focus her attention on him. "So this is you," She said softly. "Just like in my dreams."

"Dreams?" He questioned.

She blushed slightly at his inquiry. "Yes. For the past few weeks I've been dreaming of the past."

"Your memories must have been awakened through them just like mine were of you when you were singing," He said, thinking aloud. 

"Do you remember Fane? And Serenity?"

He stared at her intently. "Serenity I do. I have no idea who Fane is."

"Then you need to be fully awakened."

"How?" 

Essence motioned for him to come closer and he approached, standing a mere foot from her. She suddenly became nervous having him this close to her. "I have an idea," She started. "Do you trust me?"

Even though some part of him protested, he nodded his head. Somewhere deep down, he knew he would trust her with his life if it were necessary. She placed a slender hand on his chest, over his heart.

"Close your eyes."

He allowed his eyes to shut and waited patiently, wondering what she was going to do. 

Essence's eyes fluttered closed as she began to concentrate, focusing all her energies onto her hand. Ever since the past had been fully reveled to her, she knew there was an untapped power flowing through her. She believed all she had to do was open herself to it and she would find how to control and use it. A violet glow encased her hand and started to fan out gradually across his chest and up her arm. After a few moments she a mental push, shouting "Awaken!" in her mind.

He felt a warmth spreading over his chest when he suddenly heard her shout in his mind.

_Awaken!_

The warmth flared out, encompassing his whole body. It lasted only a handful of heartbeats, but in that span he saw a lifetime. Himself as a prince. His home, the kingdom of Earth. Serenity and the Moon. Fane and most importantly...

The violet glow engulfed them both, reviving the past with its presence. As it faded, she opened her eyes. Her now gloved hand was placed on dark colored metal. She looked down to see herself adorned in her fuku. He looked down at her, his old armor on him as if he had never taken it off.

"Kali," He said, happiness and awe in his voice as he placed a hand over hers where it rested. 

Tears of joy threatened to fall from her eyes. Finally, her prince had returned. "Endymion."

__

@~~~~~~

Bunny stood near a curb of the road that ran along her school, studying the safety pins attached to her uniform's skirt. So now they knew the full truth. Essence was Kali. The reincarnated senshi of the Earth. Also, she was not sure Marcus knew it yet, but after Serenity and Fane parted paths, him and Kali became lovers. She thought about how if everything Luna had told her was true, she shouldn't care about the fact that the two were lovers. Afterall, she was destined to be with Endymion. Nevertheless, it ate at her to think of him holding her in his arms rather than herself. What if everything Luna had taught her about her destiny had been wrong? Maybe she was not meant for Mamoru. Maybe she was supposed to have a choice.. 

"I have bad news," Marcus said as he pulled up to the curb Bunny was standing by.

She looked up, startled out of her thoughts. "What's wrong?" She asked, knowing instantly it had to do with Essence. 

"Essence woke up and called me Fane. She then asked me if I remembered. I had no clue what she was talking about. This irritated her evidently because she got dressed and took off out of the house. I have no idea where she went," He explained as she got in the car. 

"We've got to try and look for her. With Garnet after all three of us, we can't just leave her out there alone."

Marcus nodded, agreeing fully as he took the car back out into traffic. She looked over at him to see his form tense, his eyes firmly attached to the road. 

"Marcus," She said softly, placing a hand on his right thigh lightly. He made no movement except that of a sharp intake of breath. "We'll find her. This isn't your fault. I know you did your best to watch over her."

He sighed, relaxing slightly. "She's my best friend Bunny. I don't know what I will do if she gets hurt."

Bunny squeezed his leg gently and flashed a smile at him. "I promise I won't let her get hurt."

Marcus cracked a small smile, still not taking his eyes off the road. He reached down and grasped Bunny's hand, holding it snuggly. 

__

@~~~~~~

"You're more beautiful than I remember," He whispered as he cupped one of her cheeks tenderly in his hand. 

She blushed, her cheeks stained light crimson. "And you're still the charmer who I fell in love with so long ago."

"Am I?" He cracked a wry smile, which made her laugh. "Well then, I hope to stay this way forever then if it means I can have your love."

She looked at her prince, growing serious once more. "You want my love?"

He pulled her closer, encircling his arms around her waist, pressing her up against him. Her gazed down at her intensely, feeling how her heart beat rapidly in her chest. "I want all of you."

She trembled slightly as she looked up at him, fear and excitement swirling through her. It had been so long since she had felt this way. She was getting lost in him all over again. "Then you can have me," She whispered softly, draping her arms on his shoulders. 

He dipped his head downward, capturing her lips, kissing her deeply.

__

@~~~~~~

"Chibi Usa!" Minako screamed as the young girl's eyes suddenly flew open and she convulsed upon the bed.

Ami ran into the room, hearing her friend's alarm. "She's in some type of shock," She said as she rushed to her bedside. She tried to restrain her when she suddenly went limp, her heart monitor flat-lining.

Minako cried out hysterically, hardly believing what she was witnessing. Ami began CPR, trying to revive the girl. Two minutes passed with no response. Three. Four. Ami ceased her attempts and closed her dark pink eyes that stared lifeless at the ceiling. 

"Wait! No!" Minako grabbed Ami. "What are you doing? We can't give up on her!"

"It's too late, Mina-chan. She's gone."

A look of anger passed over the blonde's face, but remained only a second. She crumbled into her fellow senshi's arms, sobbing into the front of her shirt. 

She wrapped her arms comfortingly around her, trying to be supportive. Her head suddenly turned back towards the bed as she heard a gasp for breath. "Chibi Usa?" She stammered, shocked. She let go of her friend and made her way over to the bed. 

A silver light abruptly surrounded the small child on the bed, momentarily obscuring her from view. As it faded, Ami could see the moon symbol emblazoned on her forehead and her hair had turned a dull silver color. She called out to her uncertainly as the symbol started to disappear. The girl struggled, but finally opened her eyes to look at the senshi persistently calling out to her.

Ami gasped as she saw that her eyes were now crystal blue in color. After only a mere second, the girl slipped into a deep sleep. 

__

@~~~~~~

They had decided to return back to Essence's room briefly to search and see if maybe there was a clue to where she may have went. Marcus had been looking through her desk for anything that resembled an address book while Bunny went through her backpack when it happened. It felt like a shockwave, an invisible source of energy knocking into both of them. Bunny gasped as it flowed over her, feeling her moon symbol flaring to life on her forehead. She looked over to find one appearing on Marcus' forehead also. The energy felt warm, and, she realized it was strangely familiar to her as it began to recede. After taking a few seconds to recover, she reached up to feel her forehead still warm from where her crest had been. 

"I have a feeling something just happened," Marcus commented dully.

Bunny was getting ready to comment, but suddenly looked down at a book she had dropped on the floor when she had felt the disturbance. It laid open and on one of the pages there was an address of a little coffee joint scribbled in purple ink. "Come on," She said as she snatched the book up off the ground. "We have to find her. Soon."

__

@~~~~~~

The symbols of earth began to fade from their foreheads as they parted, still hovering close to each other. The feeling of the energy that had just coursed through them was indescribable. She felt totally immersed in him. She felt stronger than she ever had before. She felt complete. A tingling sensation filled her and she looked down to find their clothes returning back to normal. Part of her felt sad, thinking that maybe this was all some kind of dream and she was about to wake up from it. 

"Essence."

She looked up reluctantly as he called out her other name. Yup. Surely this was the part were she was going to wake up. "Mamoru."

"I love you."

She tensed, waiting to be jolted from her dream. Nothing happened however. "I love you too," She responded, overjoyed to have it confirmed it was real.

He smiled and kissed her again, promising himself he would never let her go again. 

__

@~~~~~~

"I know we haven't heard anything back from Mamoru yet about what's going on, but I believe in Chibi Usa's current state that there is something going wrong in the States. We are going to have to go there," Raye said to the group. They had assembled for an emergency meeting after Ami had contacted Raye and had told her what had occurred. She looked at the now silver haired girl from where she sat in the hospital room. Something was definitely going on. "Ami-chan," She said, receiving the attention of the senshi of water. "Unfortunately I need you to stay here and watch over Chibi-Usa."

"I understand," She said softly. "Arigato for trusting me with the task."

She patted her friend on the shoulder, never doubting that she would not be able to handle it. "The rest of us will meet at the temple in an hour. I want you to focusing on gathering your energy till then. We will attempt a Sailor Teleport when you get there. Everyone understand?" The girls nodded in the affirmative. "Then let's go," She said and headed out the door after the other scouts."

"Ami-chan."

Ami looked up as Minako stuck her head back in the door. "Hai?"

"Gomen about earlier. I know you can take care of her. Luna and Artemis will still be here if you need them."

She gave a small smile in the direction of the senshi of love. "Arigato. Gambette ne." She watched as Minako gave her a smile in return and closed the door as she let herself out. She then turned back to the small girl she sat next to, wondering if she really could take care of her.

Closing Author's notes: I hope this wasn't too depressing of an ending for this this chapter :::kinda frowns at the computer screen as she thinks of poor Ami doubting herself::: Also, I have an announcement. This is highly unusual for me, but I think this story is going to take a different direction than I had originally intended. As the story has developed, I have begun to doubt letting Usagi and Mamoru end up together at the end of all of this. I don't think this will upset too many of you, but hopefully by the end of the story, you will agree I did the right thing. Until then, please keep reading and review! 


End file.
